Good Enough
by xbecbebex
Summary: Chuck Bass will never forget the first night Blair Waldorf spent the night. Or the morning afterward.


**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own no part of Gossip Girl. But I wish I did. The boys would be waiting on me hand and foot in little tight shorts. HAHA. Just kidding?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Based off of 'Good Enough' by Evanescence. Download and listen to it… It's an amazing song. Ps. First one shot. So read and review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel …_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you._

Blair Waldorf would never entirely understand what exactly it was that attracted her to Chuck Bass and she believed she never would be able to explain it. But every time those piercing eyes of his located her from across the room, she could help but shiver. He had that certain effect on her. You know that effect that hear about and never think is true until you actually have it in front of you, making your knees weak, your pulse rush, and your palms sweat?

Blair Waldorf NEVER sweats. Except around him. Nothing noticeable. Nothing embarrassing. Just a slight clamminess that is easily disposed of with a napkin. She thinks he's only noticed once. He rose his eye brow in that irritating way, the one that gets under her skin and tilted his head. She ignored him, the usual treatment of something that bothered her profusely.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe I feel…_

_Good enough._

_I feel good enough._

_It's been such a long time coming but I feel good._

Chuck would never get used to seeing her in his bed, after all that had happened between, she was here. This time, she stayed over. As in, didn't care about going home and keeping up the appearances. He couldn't believe his luck. He reached forward, his finger tips brushing her pale cheek. His eyes ran down her small body wrapped up loosely in his red sheets. Never had she looked more beautiful, with those dark eyes shut tight in sleep, her make up from before, blurring ever so cutely under her eyes. She'd be embarrassed if she knew he was studying her so closely. But he had to breathe in every detail so he could remember the night that Blair Waldorf actually spent the night with him.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_'__cause__ I can't hold onto anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care of what you ask of me_

_Cause I can't say no._

There was an odd smell of burnt toast when Blair finally woke up. She sat up, her brow furrowed at the surroundings and then instantly, a smile appeared on her lips. She spent the night, something that Chuck had been begging for, but never expected. She surprised him last night by coming over in her sleeping clothes (where did those go?) . He just about had a million conniptions. She got up, wrapping the red sheet around her midsection and holding it gently to her chest. She ventured slowly to the doorway, nose tingling at the smell of the burning bread.

"Chuck! There's something burning!" She screamed, alarmed at the increase of the smell coming towards her. She turned her head, her brown curls jumping with her quick movements. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"Fuck! I burnt the toast… And the waffles… I burnt just about everything." Chuck said dejectedly. He was clothed in black boxers, standing at the oven, glaring madly at the offending food items. Blair couldn't help but laugh, and quickly threw a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing loudly. Chuck turned to her, looking very sad indeed.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Blair asked, walking towards him, her face set in a smile, her eyes wide and shining with appreciation. Chuck nodded and then shrugged.

"But then, I had to go and burn the fucking breakfast." Blair stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. She kissed up his chin, stopping at his ear.

"Order room service and I'll show my appreciation to you while we wait." She whispered huskily in his ear. Chuck straightened up, fighting the urge to throw her up against the counter right now and take her right then. She quirked an eyebrow, an uncanny impersonation of the expression that she hated of his. She could tell what he was thinking.

"Order me blueberry waffles, and whatever you want. I'll be waiting in the bedroom for you." She turned, walking slowly to the door, making sure her hips were swaying back and forth. She tilted her head back and made eye contact with him as she dropped the bed sheet and continued to his bedroom.

Chuck found he couldn't dial fast enough. He had this insane fear that he was dreaming all this and would walk into his bedroom and she wouldn't be there. But when he walked (how hard it was to not run!) into the room, his eyes took in a most beautiful sight. Blair Waldorf was reclined back against the bed, her dark eyes meeting his instantly. She was naked, the way he liked her the most, completely natural.

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He didn't notice that Blair had a few red marks up and down her arms from doing the same damn thing.

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you._

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it. I don't know, but this came to me last night and I had to write it! READ AND REVIEW. I will be updating Golden Girl as soon as I can !**


End file.
